Biohazard (@UnstoppableNightmare)
Biohazard joined Quotev on July 20, 2012 at the recommendation of his friend. In the time that he has been on the site, he has become known for his stories of varying genres, his humor, and his YouTube Channel, "Biohazard Gaming." He is also known for his signature gas mask and for never fully revealing his face in either a photograph or video. Also commonly associated with Bio in the Biohazard symbol, which makes up the background of his profile and threads. Bio's URL has since been changed to @UnstoppableNightmare Bio's account has been permanently deactivated as of August 18th, 2017. Profile "About Me" Name: REDACTED Aliases: Biohazard Classification: Euclid Designation: Subject 4973 Age: REDACTED Birth Date: REDACTED Sex: M Astrological Sign: Aries ♈ Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Height: REDACTED Weight: REDACTED Favorite Color(s): Neon green; Red; Black; Olive drab Occupation: Hobbyist Writer Location: REDACTED, U.S.A. Body Type: Mesomorphic Physical Threat Level: Unknown Mental Threat level: Very High Notable Works: Apocalypse Generation; Personal Journals Music Preference: Punk Rock; Rap; Ambient Psychological Analysis: Subject is extremely REDACTED. Shows an early onset of REDACTED. Refuses accusations of self-destructive behavior. Subject claims to show extreme violence in circumstances of REDACTED but otherwise shows a high level of self-control. Recommended that subject not be provoked due to large stature and apparent strength. Subject is creative and intelligent (IQ tests requested.) and exhibits what the subject describes as a "Survival" or " REDACTED Mentality." Records show that subject has never REDACTED. Further testing requested by analyst as well as subject. Update: Due to recent events, analyst Dr. REDACTED has deemed the subject, "Exhibits signs of an advanced sociopath, being completely aware as well as apathetic of the wrongness of his actions. I.Q. testing has revealed that the subject does not stop thinking. Ever. This may lead to insomnia." Analysis of the subject's writing, especially his journals, is underway. Physical Analysis: Subject seems apparently healthy and strong, although REDACTED. Subject has a large and imposing figure, and seems completely aware of it. Subject also shows an abundance of REDACTED across various areas of his skin. Samples of dermal excrement taken for lab analysis. Further tests requested by analyst. Status: Loose Cannon. Utilize at own risk. Escaped. Apprehend with extreme caution. Subject is armed and dangerous. Terminate on sight. Be aware of potential hostages. Most Notable Works Biohazard's longest, most viewed, and as of yet unfinished work is "Apocalypse Generation," a zombie apocalypse action-adventure story in which a number of survivors must fight their way to California in hopes of safety. Biohazard's second most viewed piece is entitled, "Ranting and Raving," A collection of angry essays about a variety of issues. "Bio-Rotica" is the title of Biohazard's adult-oriented collection and, although of few complete chapters, is very popular. Bio is known to take an occasional request or commission in his aptly named collection, "Requests and Commissions." Several collections of Biohazard's quotes, ideas, and other miscellaneous material can be found in, "Bio's Notebook," which was once removed from the site for containing adult-oriented .gif files he had collected. It has since been re-created, minus the offending pages. Category:Users Category:Male users Category:Deleted User